1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adapter, and more particularly, to an adapter for switching the liquid patch device and the air pump.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
The conventional way to patch the tires of vehicles is to bring the tires or vehicles to the repair shops, however, if the tires flat on the high ways, the conventional way will not available. In order to quickly remove the problem of flat tires, the liquid patch device is developed and the liquid patch device includes a liquid patch bottle in which the liquid with special formula is received. The liquid is introduced into the tire to seal the apertures of the tire.
Nevertheless, the steps for operating the liquid patch device may not suitable for some of the users. As shown in FIG. 1 which discloses a conventional liquid patch device. The user has to connect the pump to the position A of the liquid patch device by one pipe, and then another hose is used to be connected between the position A of the liquid patch device and the tire. The liquid is then injected into the tire by operating the switch of the liquid patch device. The tire needs to be pumped after the liquid is injected into it and all of the hoses connected to the positions A and B of the liquid patch device. The steps are complicated and inconvenient for some users. Besides, after the liquid is injected into the tire, pressure has to be introduced into the tire via the liquid bottle, and the liquid bottle may be broken when the pressure is too high.
The present invention intends to provide an adapter for switching the liquid patch device and the air pump so as to improve the shortcomings mentioned above.